Lost Hope and Broken Dreams
by ChiTsukiCat
Summary: Skypaw is a member of ThunderClan with her brother, Stonepaw. Her life is perfect; she gets chosen into battle, has a good mentor, and her clan is well-fed... but when she least expects it, everything goes wrong...
1. First battle

A young silver tabby she-cat awoke in her nest, looking at ThunderClan camp with narrowed eyes. She had recently been apprenticed, and learned some good battle moves the previous day.

She heard a fight with ShadowClan would take place, and she burst to her paws in excitement. She might be chosen!

She hopped out of her nest and raced outside, seeing her leader, and father, was about to jump onto the high-ledge.

Her mother padded over. "Skypaw!" She murmured, and Skypaw flicked an ear. "You're not gonna be chosen, silly kit. You're not old enough. You've only been apprenticed two sunrises ago!" She purred. "I'm not a kit, Featherwing!" Skypaw muttered.

"Let all cats old enough old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Icestar's voice was loud and clear as he called to the clan.

Skypaw's brother, Stonepaw padded over calmly. Skypaw wondered how he wasn't excited. She sighed. He was such a downer all the time.

"So, most of you probably know, that we are going into battle with ShadowClan at sunhigh." Icestar announced, causing some hushed gasps from some of the cats who didn't yet know.

"The cats who will fight are me, Stormheart, Frostflight, Featherwing, Ivyheart, Lightfeather, Skypaw and Stonepaw." He meowed, and Featherwing gasped. "Our kits cannot fight! They'll die!" She hissed, tail lashing.

Icestar gave her a stern glance. "They are apprentices now, and they can fight. Leader's word is law." He growled, and Featherwing unsheathed her claws, and spat at her mate bitterly.

The cats were soon on their way. Skypaw took her place behind her father, bursting with excitement. Her mother padded up next to her with a harsh glance and Icestar, and slowly started pushing Skypaw back.

Skypaw sighed. Her mother and father weren't getting along well recently. She suddenly realized she was right next to Lightfeather; she had a secret crush on him. His expressions changed so quickly, and he was easily mad or irritated.

But she didn't care. She liked him for him. She hadn't yet realized she was blushing... "Are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Lightfeather muttered. Skypaw's ears flicked back in embarrassment.

_He's looking at me!_ "I-I'm f-f-fine...! it's... uh, nothing!" She burst out nervously. _I bet he hates me. I'm so annoying... everyone thinks I am. _

Lightfeather gave me a worried glance before falling behind beside Ivyheart, smiling at her. Anger built up inside her. _Of course he hates me. He's in love with _her _anyways! _Skypaw thought bitterly. _I'm way better than that stupid she-cat!_

She soon realized they had crossed the border, and were heading straight through ShadowClan territory. She saw cats in the distance, who raced up to face them.

"Icestar." A large, reddish-brown tom hissed, claws unsheathed. "Cedarstar." Icestar meowed calmly, facing him with his claws also out. Cedarstar looked back toward his warriors, amber eyes flashing.

"Attack."

Time seemed to slow. All the cats were leaping toward each other, so fast; but Skypaw didn't know what to do. Fear overwhelmed her. Suddenly a large gray tom pushed her face into the dirt, and pinned her on her belly. He started clawing wildly at her exposed back, clawing out chunks of fur. Skypaw whimpered.

Icestar was facing Featherwing, and her parents were snapping at eachother. "This isn't the time, Featherwing! Why don't you just leave then!?" Icestar hissed. Featherwing lashed her tail and turned away from him, and he saw Skypaw being attacked, and her eyes widened. She charged toward the tom, bowling him over, off Skypaw.

She got up and stumbled back, and watched her mother now pinned, and the tom attacked her now, but Skypaw's view was blocked as more cats piled in.

"Stonepaw! Get back-up! We need more cats!" She heard Icestar yowl.

Suddenly another ShadowClanner pinned her; a black and white apprentice her age. He slashed strongly at her, hatred burning in his eyes. "Your clan are foolish weaklings! How dare you attack us!" He hissed, and lifted a paw, about to lay the final death blow to her throat, but seeing how frightened she was, pity flashed in his eyes, and he hesitated, glancing more softly at her.

She looked at him in confusion, eyes flashing. She had a strange feeling. She felt sick, but... "I... I'm s-sorry... about the battle..." The tom choked up. "I can't do anything about-"

He was broke off as Stormheart, Skypaw's mentor bowled him over, and Skypaw gasped. She got up weakly, surprised to see ThunderClan was winning. She looked around, but what she saw horrified her.

Her mother. Dead. On the ground. Blood pooling around her. _"NO!" _She screeched, loud enough for the whole forest, all around the lake to hear.

The world swayed around poor Skypaw. She felt sick. The smell of blood overwhelmed her, and her head was spinning. She stumbled forward, and crouched over the dead body. She widened her jaws in a mournful wail, tears streaming non-stop from her eyes.

This was it.

She was dead.

The thought that she would never see her mother again killed her inside. _"SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP HER! PLEASE!" _Skypaw howled in fear and sorrow. It seemed as though no one could hear her.

The tom who attacked her came back, glaring down at Skypaw and the dead body of her mother. "Don't touch her body!" Skypaw hissed, and clawed at his nose, and he leaped toward Skypaw, but in a flash Lightfeather threw Skypaw out of the way, and attacked the tom. "Do you have no respect for StarClan!? She's already dead! Stay away from her!" He hissed and dug his teeth into the large cat's throat.

Skypaw felt dizzy. Lightfeather looked at her, pinned down, paws strongly placed on the other cat's chest. His mouth opened as if he was saying something. But she couldn't hear him. Her vision blurred, and she began to make out what Lightfeather was saying.

"Run! Get out of here! You can't fight!" Lightfeather growled, but he took a blow to his face. Skypaw started to run, as fast as she could. Tears streamed from her eyes as she pushed off the ground. _This is it... isn't it?_

_She's dead._

* * *

**Okay.**

**Finished.**

**I doubt this will get any feedback... they never do. :c**

**Oh well. If you read this, please review so I know you guys liked it, and if I should continue or not. c:**


	2. Sorrow

**Yay! You guys liked it! I'll continue, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too... I appreciate your awesomeness and feedback! ^^**

* * *

Skypaw fled from the battle, legs sore, and head still whirling. She passed her brother, Stonepaw on the way to camp, who was being followed by many more warriors. Stonepaw gave her a confused tilt of his head. _See for yourself... _Skypaw thought with dread.

She continued on, with a headache from the battle. She sighed, and sat by the lake. She saw a shadow nearing, and she smelled ShadowClan. She charged forward with claws unsheathed, and leaped; then realizing she recognized this cat.

"Hey! It's me! Don't pounce me!" It was the young tom she had fought earlier. He took pity on her; but that didn't mean they were suddenly best friends.

"Your clan... killed my mother!" Skypaw hissed, turning away, tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm sorry, okay?" He murmured.

"I'm only an apprentice. I can't control this stuff." He murmured with pity in his voice, and a look of sadness. Skypaw, with sudden guilt, realized he was right. "I'm sorry too, for letting this out on you. I know I shouldn't blame you..." Skypaw murmured. "Anyways, my name's Skypaw."

"Oh... I'm, uh... Flashpaw..." He murmured. Skypaw flicked an ear. "I guess it's nice to meet you, Flash-" _"SKYPAW! Where ARE you!?" _Skypaw flinched. "Uhh... that was my mentor. Sorry, I should go..." The yowling started up again. She began to turn and race away, but she heard Flashpaw mew behind her.

"Skypaw, wait!" Skypaw turned to face him. "Can you meet me at the border at moon-high?" He asked. "I don't have much friends, and... well, you probably don't want to be friends with-" "I'll be there." Skypaw promised, interrupting him.

Flashpaw nodded. "Thanks!" He called.

The battle was soon over.

Unfortunately, ThunderClan had lost; giving up some of their territory by force. Skypaw, Stonepaw and Leafpaw, the one other apprentice there, who was older than them by 7 moons were taken on patrol there, and strictly told not to cross it.

Leafpaw growled, showing his hatred toward ShadowClan, Stonepaw nodded calmly, and Skypaw started tearing up, remembering what that tom had done to her mother.

_At least I have one good friend there; Flashpaw was really nice. Plus, it's good to actually have a friend other than those annoying kits! And Leafpaw's always being a big jerk to me! That fox-heart!_

Skypaw sighed, shaking her head slowly.

Stormheart looked at them, and with a nod, they headed back to camp. Leafpaw was talking to Stonepaw, tail swaying. Stonepaw sometimes talked, yes, but only to Leafpaw.

Skypaw's eyes burned with jealousy. Stonepaw was _her _brother! She pulled back, and padded up in between both of them, and looked at Stonepaw with a smile, and tried communicating with him. "Want to share some prey when we get back? I think that huge bird's still there..." She meowed, sending Leafpaw a death-glare.

Leafpaw widened his eyes, and gave her a sarcastic "Oh, no! It's the kit-apprentice! Please don't kill me!" Glance.

Stonepaw looked at her with calm eyes. "No, thanks." He murmured quietly, avoiding her to go talk to Leafpaw again. She gave a silent growl, but then shrugged it off. _Fine. I don't need to be best friends with my sibling! Lightfeather's already nice to me anyways._

She started thinking about Lightfeather... his white and silver pelt... those amazing blue eyes... he was perfect.

But there was one problem:

Ivyheart.

She was a stupid, black furball. She was louder than a badger, and her dark-amber, almost red eyes were creepy.

_I hate her! She stole him... while he was all snuggled up to my side! Hmph. One day, I'll get my revenge._

They arrived at camp, and Skypaw started padding over to Lightfeather, not paying any attention to what was in front of her. She just padded right up. "Hi, Lightfeather! Wanna share a vole? But what Skypaw saw disgusted her... Lightfeather, with Ivyheart cuddling up against him.

Ivyheart shot her a glare, and Lightfeather ignored her! How dare he! She stirmed straight into the apprentices den, angrily. Lightfeather saw her, and perked his ears. "Skypaw?"

Skypaw hissed and flopped into her nest, heartbroken. She shoved her face into the moss, tears streaming from her eyes. _Why, StarClan, why do you hate me so much!?_


	3. Apprentice play

Skypaw, still sulking in her den waited for moonhigh.

She wondered weather What'sTheNamepaw had forgotten. She sighed, trying to remember his name. _Great StarClan, why can't I just remember a single name!?_

_Oh yeah! Flowerpaw...?_ She let out a quiet chuckle at the ridiculous she-cat name._ Nope. It was Flashpaw! _She got up to walk outside. The 3/4 quarter-moon was in the center of the sky, half-covered by some clouds. She flicked and ear with a shrug, and snuck out through the dirt-place.

She padded along to the ShadowClan border, but then the clouds fully covered the moon; as if StarClan were angry. Skypaw frowned. _I don't care what you think! I can have friends if I want._ She thought with a grudge.

She soon noticed Flashpaw was standing at the border with a sympathetic look. "Hey. Sorry about the fight... and, not to mention... almost killing you." He murmured in embarrassment.

Skypaw flicked an ear. "No, that's not your fault." She murmured. Flashpaw's eyes suddenly hardened seriously.

"Mouse-brain. You didn't see the medicine cat, did you?" He muttered. Skypaw shook her head crossly. "How could you tell?" "Well, I'm said to have the very best sense of smell in the whole clan. I would be able to smell herbs, but I only smell blood." He pointed out.

"Also, look at that big gash on your side. It should be treated. He also murmured, thoughtfully.

Skypaw nodded. "Ah, yes, I know..." She muttered. Her silver tabby fur was mostly clean; but there was a spot on her back she couldn't reach.

Skypaw sighed, boredly flopping onto the ground. Flashpaw flicked an ear and also lay down. "You know, we can make our own clan. We can be... SecretClan? And maybe... maybe we are against war! We choose the cats we trust to be our deupty, and... and we'll thrive, and soar higher than eagles!" He meowed, eyes glinting;he jumped to his paws.

Skypaw shrugged. "I guess I'll play your game!" She teased. "Now, where's our territory... Flash_star?" _She asked, tail swaying. "Hmm... I saw a pretty nice place. It's out of the clan territories. Follow me!" He bounded away, far from the lake, and they soon exited the territory.

They came up on some rocky land surrounded by brier patches as their barrier, with some badger-like dens, but they couldn't smell a single predator. "The dens!" She purred. She crawled into one, and it was incredibly big from the inside. She smiled.

Crawling back out, she saw Flashpaw standing atop a large jagged rock, jutting out of the ground in the center of the camp. There was a little "Den" under that one, too. "Are you good at scenting, too?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I've been told I'm a great hunter because of that!" Skypaw purred.

" will be our clan skill, then!" He purred. Raising his head, he started to speak strongly. "All cats old enough to track down prey, join here beneath... uhh, the Jagged Rock for a clan meeting!" He called out, and Skypaw bounded over.

"Skypaw, please step up!" He meowed, and willingly, Skypaw bounded onto the Jagged Rock, smiling.

"I, Flashstar, leader of SecretClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He meowed, eyes glowing as he remembered the words clearly.

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skywing! StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SecretClan!" He meowed, smiling.

"Skywing! Skywing!" He cheered on his own, and that was good enough for Skypaw. She purred, and cuffed him over the ear. "I don't have to sit around all night for my vigil, do I?" She asked, tail waving.

"Nope!" Flashpaw purred. "Thanks, Flashstar!" Skypaw mewed, but realized the sun was coming up. She flicked an ear. "Uhh, I should go!" She meowed nervously. "Wait, Skypaw-_wing, _Skywing, you can recruit members, as long as you can trust them. Preferably from other clans, because then they'd understand us!" He meowed.

Skypaw nodded. "Alright, Flashstar! I'll look for more cats!" She meowed happily, and padded back to camp, through the dirt-place tunnel, quietly so no one would wake up.


	4. Training

About a quarter moon passed since Skypaw's first meeting with Flashpaw. She'd see him almost every night; but she decided to take a break to rest up, and she made sure to tell him. She had to take training seriously, if she ever wanted to be a _real_ warrior.

She raised her head drowsily, and yawned, stretching out in her nest. She sighed and flicked her ear, standing up on her paws and padded outside to look around, and sighed in relief when she saw Lightfeather pacing around, without Ivyheart. In fact, he was the only other cat awake.

"Hey, Lightfeather." She mewed, padding up to him with a shy smile. "Oh, hi, Skypaw." He meowed, giving her a warm smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"So, uhh..." She murmured, shifting her paws._ Mouse-dung!_ _I'm making things awkward! _She thought, staring at her paws nervously.

Lightfeather chuckled. "What's wrong? Got poisoned by a snake?" He purred, cuffing her over the ear gently. Skypaw laughed awkwardly. "N-nah... I, uhh... I'm tired, that's all..." She murmured, and turned back to the apprentices den in embarrassment. _Well, I screwed up. _She thought, frowning.

"Aye, Skypaw!" She heard Stormheart's voice from the warriors den. She turned around. "Yeah?" Stormheart gave her a stern look. "Where you think you're going? Battle training for today. There's a few specific moves I think you should know." She meowed, and Skypaw smiled. _Finally, new moves! _She thought happily.

They soon made it to the training area, and Skypaw was ready to start. She bounded into the center of the clearing, covered by soft moss so no one would get hurt if they fell to the ground too hard. "Okay. This one is called Leap-And-Hold. It would be a good move for you; considering your very small size." Stormheart meowed, observing Skypaw carefully.

Skypaw flicked an ear. "Hey! You don't need to point it out!" She muttered. She was way too small for her size; and Leafpaw always made fun of her. Stormheart flicked her tail in irritation.

"Mouse-brain. That's the whole _reason _we're learning this. Now shut up and listen. Look, here's what you do; spring onto your opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws." Stormheart instructed, signaling for her to try it. Skypaw nodded, and sprang up onto her mentor's back, and gripped on with her small, sharp thorn-like claws gently in Stormheart's fur.

"Now you are beyond the range of the opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. You know, a group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way." Stormheart purred.

"Also, watch for the drop-and-roll, and try to jump free before you get squashed. You know drop-and-roll?" Stormheart asked. "No." Skypaw murmured.

"Okay. While on my back like you are now, look for when I step to the side. When I raise my paw to move, or try to shake you off, put all your weight on one side. Then roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. But we can work on that tomorrow. The sun's almost setting. let's get back to camp.

Skypaw nodded, and started walking back.

On the way, she saw a little blackbird hopping around, and perked her ears. She looked at Stormheart, who nodded her permission to attack it.

She smiled and got into a hunting crouch, creeping forward slowly, and pounced. Skypaw grabbed a hold of the wing, but the bird easily got away, and flew towards a nearby tree.

She growled, eager to catch something for the clan; so she climbed up the tree. She striked a heavy blow toward the bird, but it got away too quickly; and Skypaw lost balance, falling to the ground with a _thump_. Bad enough, away from the moss. She groaned in irritation and stumbled to her paws in disappointment.

But she just fell again, unstable. One of her legs was very sore; and the aching was almost too much. "Stormheart! My leg... it _hurts!" _She complained with a whimper.

Stormheart, startled, raced over to her. She picked her up by the scruff, and it was easy for Stormheart to carry her, in spite of Skypaw's tiny size. She was a strong cat, and a senior warrior too.

Stormheart raced her back to camp, and halted in front of the medicine cat's den. "Rollingsong! Skypaw's hurt her leg!" Stormheart rasped, putting her down gently in the den. Rollingsong perked her ears. "Great StarClan! Okay... I'll see what I can do. Better go tell the leader." She meowed, and Stormheart nodded, racing to the leader's den.

Skypaw's eyes were wide; and suddenly, terrible pain flowed through her leg like fire, making her wail in pain; and Rollingsong widened her eyes. "Hang in there, Skypaw... you'll be okay... I'm here!"


	5. Medicine cat's den

**Oh my gosh... sorry for the long wait!**

**This one's gonna be a long(er) chapter; prepare yourselves! Also, sorry if it bores you!**

* * *

Soon the leader, Icestar, and the deputy, Frostflight, were at the entrance, speaking with Stormheart.

Icestar, her father, walked in, looking at Skypaw in horror. "Is she going to be okay!? What's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide. "She twisted her leg, that's all; but it's really bad, and it'll heal in about 1 moon, at most. It'll more likely heal in a quarter-moon to a half-moon. I'll take care of her; don't worry."

Icestar nodded, worriedly.

Skypaw twitched, and turned around. "Father..." She murmured, eyes wide. "It hurts. It hurts really bad." She whimpered. Icestar crouched next to her, and licked her ear. "I'm sorry. You'll be fine, don't worry. Rollingsong is a good medicine cat, she'll take care of you..." He murmured comfortingly. Skypaw whimpered. "What about my training? Stormheart?" Skypaw asked.

"You can't train until you're healed. I'm sorry." Stormheart meowed, looking away quietly. "But I'm fine! I can walk just fine! S-see..?" She mewed, getting to her paws, and putting some weight on the leg- but she collapsed, with another wail of pain.

"See? You need to heal. You'll need to stay in my den for about four days." Rollingsong murmured. "Then stay in camp for around a moon. I'm sorry, Skypaw, but this is necessary for your health. We don't want that getting worse." Skypaw whimpered, ears flattened.

Soon, the whole clan knew about her injury; she heard them speaking of their injury. Leafpaw passed the medicine cat's den without a word every now and then, showing he didn't care at all, and Stonepaw completely avoided the den, even when he had followed Leafpaw around.

She sure didn't want to be in boring Rollingsong's den all the time. At least she was fed normally...

Soon it was Dusk. Skypaw sighed, and decided to get some rest.

Just like that; she was perfectly healed the next day. It confused her, but she shrugged. She padded into camp, and Lightfeather bounded up to her, smiling, and nudged her with his muzzle happily. "Skypaw, can I ask you something?" He asked, and Skypaw nodded. Lightfeather lowered his voice. "Do you have anyone you like...?" He asked quietly.

Skypaw gasped. "U-uh... sorta. I... I like... you." She mewed quietly, staring at her paws. _It's happening so fast! What in the name of StarClan!? _She sighed. "Skypaw... I love you." "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here between high ledge for a clan meeting!" Icestar called. Skypaw gasped and ran over. _What's this about?_

"We have a new warrior to name today. But Leafpaw cannot become a warrior because he has failed his assessment. Stormheart, do you think Skypaw is ready to become a warrior?" "I do. She has trained well." "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skypelt. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Skypelt! Skypelt! Sky_paw! Skypaw!_"

_Her vision blurred as she heard cats calling for her. "Skypaw!"_

Skypaw shook her head, suddenly back in the medicine cat's den. Her fur bristled; it was only a dream. She sighed, remembering how sweet Lightfeather had acted... and her warrior ceremony...

"Skypaw! Is she okay? I don't think she can hear me, Rollingsong!" She heard Lightfeather's voice, and her face flushed, and she curled up tighter. "I.. I heard you... I'm fine." She murmured. _Lightfeather would never like me like that!_ She thought, with a sigh.

"Skypaw, you're not fine... we all know that. You can't even walk..." He murmured, worry in his voice. "I'll go get some prey... I'll get the biggest piece on the pile." He meowed, tail twitching nervously. Skypaw's ears went back. "Th-thanks..." She murmured, embarrassment flowing through her body.

She twisted her head to watch him leave, with a soft smile. She tried sitting up without hurting her injured leg, and succeeded, sitting up rather awkwardly.

She sat and watched Lightfeather coming back, and dropped the prey at her paws with a kind smile, very caring...

Wow.

Lightfeather was the most hadsome tom she had ever seen in her life.

She remembered her dream... and smiled, remembering every detail... how nice Lightshadow was...

"Skypaw?" "Wah! O-oh, sorry, Lightfeather. I'm just... kinda tired...? But I can't sleep." She murmured, hiding the fact she had just been daydreaming. Lightfeather smiled and cuffed her playfully over the ear, and dropped a plump squirrel at her paws. "I caught this this morning, and I kinda... wanted to save it for you." He purred.

Skypaw purred, staring into his amazingly beautiful eyes... she looked away quickly before she zoned out again, and began to eat the squirrel quietly. Lightfeather purred and sat right next to Skypaw, nuzzling her gently, making Skypaw blush, and she leaned against him slightly.

Ivyheart stomped in from the clearing. "Lightfeather! Come on, stop wasting time! The deputy ordered us out to hunt together!" She snapped, and Lightfeather looked a bit startled. "Oh, uh, yeah. S-sorry, Skypaw, I need to leave." he meowed, and gave her a little nuzzle, making Ivyheart's eyes flare in rage. "Hurry up, the clan needs to be fed!" She muttered, leaving with Lightfeather, but started leaning against him slightly.

He moved away uncomfortably, and she gave him a sad look, and he started meowing something to her with a worried look on his face, and licked her ear, and she smiled at him and leaned against him again, and he seemed... _FINE WITH IT?!_ Skypaw glared at Ivyheart. _She's stealing him away! But... he's the one tearing me to pieces, going off with another she-cat all the time!_

She suddenly whimpered. _What could possibly be going through his head...?__  
_

She curled up sadly and tried to get herself some rest. But she couldn't sleep. She sighed, staring at her fat squirrel which she only took a bite out of. She hissed and tossed it away.

Rollingsong returned with some herbs later. "How does your paw feel?" She asked. "It feels okay... I can sit up again." Skypaw murmured sulkingly. "Good. But don't put too much pressure on it." She meowed, and padded out to talk to Icestar.

Skypaw sighed, curled up, and tried to sleep again.

But she couldn't sleep at all.

She tensed at the thought of _Ivyheart _Skypaw growled, imagining her and Lightfeather becoming mates, having kits, leaving her behind...

After a long day, she finally drifted to sleep. She awoke into another dream. This one, she was in a bright, beautiful shimmering forest. An elderly, starry-eyed cat smiled at her. "Skypaw."

"Are you StarClan!?" She gasped, and the she-cat smiled. "Yes. I am... I am your grandmother, mother of your mother. My name is Wildheart, and I have come to tell you something important." She rasped, and Skypaw perked her ears. "What is it!?" She mewed, and bounced excitedly on her paws. Wildheart stared at her. "Listen, this is serious, Skypaw. It is a prophecy." She murmured, and Skypaw nodded.

"What is it?"

Wildheart closed her eyes, and spoke the words spiritually, and it seemed to echo among the whole starry forest. _"When darkness overcomes, it will send cats running; Only when the sky opens up will stars fight with us again." _

Skypaw's eyes widened. _That sounds scary._ She thought, shivering.

"You may not tell any cat; not until the time is right." Wildheart growled. Skypaw nodded seriously.

"Yes... Wildheart. I will make sure to remember this." Skypaw mewed. Before she knew it, everything faded to black, and Skypaw closed her eyes slowly.

She blinked them open again, and she jumped to her paws, but collapsed again due to the injury. She shrugged it off quickly. _I need to tell my mother! _She thought excitedly, limping into the warrior's den. "Featherwing! Featherwing!" She called, waking up some of the warriors, giving her sharp, annoyed glares. Sudden dread built up inside of her, though, and she ignored the warrior's gazes.

_That's right._

She let out a depressed sigh.

_She's dead. Plus... Wildheart told me not to tell anyone... until the "right time", whatever that means._

A whole half-moon had passed since the terrible accident- no, not accident. P_urpose._ Skypaw growled quietly, remembering the tom, then remembering her mother's body in front of Skypaw. Her ears went flat as she whimpered quietly, begging her mother to come back.

"What's wrong?" A sudden mew snapped Skypaw back to reality, and she looked up to see Stormheart. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked soothingly, and Skypaw looked at her paws.

"U-umm, yeah..." She lied. She couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. She sighed, turning to limp back to the Medicine Cat's den.

* * *

***Sigh* I'm doooone!**

**And GUESS WHAT?**

**YOU CAN NOW GET YOUR CHARACTERS INTO THE STORY! So, hurry and join before it's too late!**

**Also, PLEASE use this form...:**

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Personality:

Appearance:

Part you want:

Clan(If none, below...):

Is a loner or kittypet?(Optional):

Any crushes?:

SecretClan name(If SecretClan):

****** I will accept up to 7 more for ThunderClan, and an unlimited amount for the other clans and loners/kittypets, other than SecretClan, which I will accept 5 more!**

**Yep! Thanks for being awesome guys, so I'll be awesome too, and will take all your suggestions for the plot! :D**


	6. Confession

Sure enough, when Skypaw got to the Medicine Cat's Den, Lightfeather was waiting there with apologizing eyes, and Skypaw growled. "What do you want?" She muttered, and she felt satisfied by the look of pure sorrow in his eyes, and he replied shakily and sadly, "I was going to take a walk with you... Rollingsong said I could."

Skypaw flicked an ear. "Fine. Let's go." She muttered and limped to the camp entrance. She looked straight ahead the whole time, and Lightfeather was staring at his paws. It was very awkward between them, and Skypaw just wanted to catch a mouse or something to break the ice.

Lightfeather sighed and stopped. He looked at Skypaw. "Look. I'm sorry about Ivyheart. I don't like her like that any more... I realized I like another she-cat..." He started, looking away.

Skypaw flicked her ears back. "Lightfeather... what's wrong with you!?" She suddenly yowled, and tears appeared in her eyes, and she blinked them away. "I... I fell in love with you the moment you became a warrior... and you pretended to like me back... but then ran off with Ivyheart! Now... now ou like some other stupid she-cat..." She whimpered.

Lightfeather put his ears back, and he sat so close their pelts were brushing, and he put his tail on Skypaw's back comfortingly. "Just listen. The cat I like..." He sighed, and Skypaw looked at him with sad eyes. "Look... Skypaw, I actually like you... you're the cat." He said softly, making Skypaw nearly jump out of her fur.

"R-really...?"

Lightfeather nodded, and licked her ear. "I promise." Skypaw lowered her head. "Th-thanks..." She mewed. "For what?" He mewed.

"Always being there to comfort me. You're just so kind..." She mewed.

Soon they returned to camp, and the sun fell slowly as Skypaw was soon sleeping in the Medicine Cat's Den, dreaming of Lightfeather.

She had to rest up, because she would see Flashpaw tonight. She awoke as the moon was just about rising. She heard the cats all snoring, and saw Wolfcry, one of the newer warriors, and Lightfeather's half-brother guarding camp; but he was nearly asleep. Skypaw flicked an ear, and snuck through the dirt-place just in case, but stepped on a twig, and she heard him gasp.

"Who's there? I'll rip your pelt off..." He growled quietly. Skypaw quickly shot out into the forest and hid in a bush, and waited for Wolfcry to search the clearing by the entrance, before sighing and going back to guarding.

Skypaw sat near the border, searching for Flashpaw. All the drama with Lightfeather stirred up her mind... and she was looking forward to another night with her best friend. She sniffed the air, blinking. _He should be here by now._

Skypaw sighed, feeling rather upset. _Did he forget about me? N-no! He couldn't... he's not one to ditch someone. Especially to a friend._

She flopped onto her belly with a sigh. "Flashpaw, you mouse-brain-" She screeched in alarm when someone pounced her. The cat laughed quietly.

"Shut up... they'll hear us. It's me. Don't worry, Skypaw!" Skypaw turned her head to see Flashpaw giggling. Skypaw smiled and shoved him off. "Stupid furball..." She purred. "So Flashpaw, what's up?"

He gave her a warm smile. "It's Flashfall now."

Skypaw gasped. "Flashpaw- I mean... Flashfall! You're a warrior!" She purred, tail waving excitedly. He cuffed her around the ear playfully. "You're gonna be one soon, too, right?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Not for awhile... Stormheart said I'll get my final assessment in about two moons. But, I guess I can wait." Skypaw mewed. Flashfall just blinked.

"I came every night and waited forever. Where have you been?" He asked. Skypaw flicked an ear. "In the Medicine Cat's den..." She muttered, and Flashfall gave a little laugh. "Hey, I have something I need to show you, Skypaw. Follow me." He led her into his territory, making her a bit nervous. What if someone found them? Skypaw shrugged it off. She trusted Flashfall; with her own life, even.

He could have killed her several moons ago; but he was kind to take pity.

They soon made their way to a hole; Flashfall poked right through- Skypaw was surprised he could fit! Skypaw followed him, not having any trouble getting through at her small size.

After a long time of crawling through holes, they found light ahead of them. Skypaw wrinkled her nose in confusion, seeing Flashfall's muscular, strong shape silhouetted in the light.

They crawled out to see bright, shimmering crystals- and a beautiful little pool. It was more beautiful than Silverpelt itself!

Flashfall looked back at Skypaw's wide amber eyes with a purr. She followed him over to the pool, and she lay down by it beside Flashfall. He seemed shy at this point, and she could feel his fur bristling. She perked her ears. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no, it's just..." His eyes looked troubled, and he sat up.

"So, Skypaw... there's something really important that I need to tell you." He murmured, eyes getting serious.

"ShadowClan are going through severe starvation... and our medicine cat... d-died... and his apprentice is young and inexperienced." He murmured, and Skypaw gasped.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah. And a large group of rogues- tough ones, at that... have declared war... They are attacking tomorrow at sunhigh. S-so... if I don't make it..."

He looked at his paws.

"Skypaw... I... I love you!" He growled. Skypaw's eyes widened.

"You... _what!?"_

* * *

**Hehe... I'm doooone! Forms are still open, and you only have a limited time left to send in your cats!**

**Once again, I will accept up to 7 for ThunderClan, and an unlimited amount for the other clans and loners/kittypets. Get creative, everyone!**

**Also, sorry if I don't use your characters right, and you can correct me; and sorry, I saw one of yours liked Flashfall, but Skypaw's gonna end up with someone else, probably Lightfeather, so it'll work out later. Heh, I also know this was really sudden.**

**Also. Hey! Two confessions in one chapter! Poor Skypaw! So confused!**


	7. Stranger

Skypaw's eyes widened. "Y-you... Flashfall! We're in different clans!" Skypaw gasped, fur bristling.

His eyes looked hurt, and he turned away.

"I knew you'd react like that. That's why I denied telling you." He muttered. "You don't feel the same-"

"I like you too..." Skypaw murmured, padding over to face him, and dig her muzzle into his soft fur. "I just like someone else, I'm sorry..." She murmured, tears streaming down her eyes.

Flashfall looked at her with wide eyes. "S-skypaw..." Suddenly noticing she was crying, he stepped back to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay...?" He murmured, green eyes wide.

"Oh! I-I'm... so sorry... why am I acting like this? I'm tearing up, and...!" Flashfall nuzzled her gently. "No, no... it's fine..." He murmured, purring.

Skypaw looked down, tears flowing. "I'm so, so sorry" She kept thinking of _Lightfeather_, making her suddenly feel depressed. _Flashfall's so kind, I guess I could return the feelings, but...__  
_

_No! I love Lightfeather... __I _love _him! What am I gonna do...?_

"F-Flashfall, I need to go... I'm sorry!" She whimpered, and raced out of the cave, memorized the path that led out, and raced through ShadowClan camp, tears streaming from her eyes. She whimpered, and sobbed quietly.

"Skypaw! Wait!" She looked back to see Flashfall pointing into the forest. She looked where his tail pointed and gasped. She saw a ShadowClan patrol coming to the area she was in.

She was frozen in shock and gasped as Flashfall raced over to bowl her over into a bush. A ShadowClan cat perked her ears and looked in their direction, ears twitching with interest. She could hear the warriors speaking to her.

"No, Icepaw. We aren't hunting. Let's continue the patrol." A tom growled, and swatting at the apprentice with irritation. She just lashed her tail. "But..." "No."

They sniffed the border, and Skypaw sighed, glad she went farther down where they weren't patrolling.

_Wait, why are they patrolling at moon-high...? _Then she remembered the loners that were going to attack. "Let's get back to SecretClan territory..." Flashfall muttered, and seemed upset. _Oh, I'm so sorry, Flashfall... _She thought. _I just like Lightfeather. _

Soon they made their way back to _their_ clan. The scented something unusual, though... Skypaw gasped. "Over there! _Flashstar, Someone's_ here!" She called, and Flashfall perked his ears. He came to _Skywing's_ side. "Who's there?" He demanded, and a young she-cat about Skypaw's age came out. "U-umm.. I'm G-Ghost..." She murmured quietly.

"It's a loner. Are you a part of the cats who are attacking ShadowClan?" Flashfall demanded. Ghost nodded slowly. "I don't want to, though... I just don't want anything to do with them. I don't know where to go..."

"Oh! You can be in SecretClan! This is Flashfall, of ShadowClan, but he's Flashstar here. And I'm Skypaw, ThunderClan, and Skywing in SecretClan."

Ghost smiled. "You have your own clan? Who else is in it?" She asked. Flashfall and Skypaw looked at eachother. "None. We need warriors before we can declare ourselves a clan. This is our camp..." Flashfall mewed, and Ghost nodded. "I wanna join!" Flashfall smiled and leaped on top of his den. "All cats old enough to track down prey, join here beneath the Jagged Rock for a clan meeting!"

Skypaw jumped over to look up at her secret leader, and Ghost smiled and sat by Skypaw. "This cat would like to become a warrior of SecretClan. She must be an apprentice, though... so, umm, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as... Secretpaw!" Flashfall purred, and Ghost smiled. "Can I go by ghost?" She asked, "But still keep my new name?" Flashfall nodded. "That's fine with me. Oh, and... I will mentor you!" He meowed.

"We're supposed to touch eachother's noses now." He explained, and they touched noses, and Skypaw saw a funny look in Ghost's eyes. She looked confused, but smiled anyways.

Skypaw smiled. "Welcome to SecretClan, Secretpaw, or Ghost." She purred, and Ghost smiled. "We'll be the greatest clan in the fores one day!" Flashfall furred, and Skypaw nodded, and Ghost purred. "Yeah!"


	8. Author's note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

Hi again... hooray, it's me... So, I know I haven't been posting any new chapters. This is because

1) I am doing some difficult tests for school.

2) I need some time for fun, too, you know...

3) I feel very depressed, and my friend is worried sick about me because I barely talk anymore and am always just... blue.

4) I don't feel motivated... I mean, no one ever notices it and sometimes I wonder if you guys really want more! i'd do anything for my fans, but listen... I don't even know if you've _noticed_ the inactivity. I'm not going to work so hard on this if no one even even wants me to.

* * *

So, sadly enough, I might not continue, and there's only this little tiny chance I actually WILL. I'm not sure if I'll ever even go on here again anyways. I don't really like the plot anymore. If anything, I might make a new story or start working on s/9212368/1/By-an-Owl-s-Wing again, although no one has reviewed or anything. I love the story so far, and would like to continue it. So please, don't bother me about it if I decide to never update again.

But still, there is a chance I'll continue this.

So, because I'll be writing my other fic again, please take a look at it:

s/9212368/1/By-an-Owl-s-Wing

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a nice day.


	9. Rogue

**Surprise, surprise. I'm back with another chapter to throw at yo faces! No. XD Did ya miss me? :3 So, this might be my last one, but I'm more likely to continue! I looked at all the characters of yours, and I think, "Hey, I can put these guys in!" And so yesh. :D I also have lots of characters of mine! And I might put a lot of your characters in SecretClan. **

**Also, NEW POV! I really liked Pumpkinfur's (A guest's :3) characters, so I'll put them here!**

**BTW, this takes place 2 moons after Skypaw's leg is completely heals. Nothing interesting happens, except for one more cat added to SecretClan, to be revealed later on.**

* * *

Eagle, a pretty white rogue with faded tan stripes and amber eyes padded through the forest at sunset. She sniffed the air for prey, and kicked a leaf in frustration. It was freezing out, and all the prey was hiding. Autumn was here. She needed prey.

She remembered her mother. She would fight and fight, and not stop until she had enough prey to feed herself. She was very strong, and grew up in hard times, where she could find nothing to eat but a little scrawny lizard, but she kept fighting.

But then her father came to mind, making her growl. He was lazy and cruel. He stole all the food for himself selfishly.

Then he became a fat, lazy kittypet. And has a new mate. His stupid _clan _nonsense made Eagle just hate him more. She growled, digging her claws into the ground.

But she shook her head, clearing those memories. _They're dead now. _

Eagle saw a sparrow land suddenly, and bit back a _mrrow_ of delight. She couldn't risk letting it hear her. She crouched to the ground, and wriggled her hips-

_"Hraah!" _She pounced, lashing her claws down the sparrow's back, killing it swiftly. She smiled with pride at it.

She heard paws stepping on leaves, and tensed up. She looked to where she heard it, but she was on her back before she could make out who it was. The cat pinned her and hissed.

"Don't catch your prey on ThunderClan territory!" Hissed a very small she-cat, her yellow eyes flashing. "Thunder... clan?" She murmured quietly to herself. She got back in the battle and shoved her off, getting to her paws and hissing. She stopped though, seeing how small her opponent was.

"Doesn't your... _clan _restrict kits from leaving camp-" Before she could finish, the she-cat yowled in fury and slashed her claws across Eagle's cheek.

Eagle gasped. The shadow was incredibly strong. It jumped on her back, and dug her teeth into Eagle's neck, making her gasp. She shook the she-cat off and pinned her.

"Look... I don't want trouble! So stop it!"

"Don't call me a kit!" The small she-cat yowled, throwing her off.

"I'm sorry I hunted on your territory! Okay? Take the prey if you want!" Eagle spat.

The she-cat flicked her tail. "Don't you have any pride? I can't take it. It smells like loner." She murmured, ears flat.

Eagle sighed. "What did you say about a clan? _ThunderClan? _What is that?"

The she-cat laughed. "You haven't heard about the clans!? We rule the forest! It belongs to ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan! We all own our separate territories and camps. We fight for our clan and territory, and take care of eachother; we're like a great big family! Same with the rest of the clans.

"ThunderClan are amazing fighters. ShadowClan are good at stalking, because they need to work harder when hunting where their territory is so thin. RiverClan swim and eat fish, and WindClan are swift... but cowards!" The cat muttered.

"We also have special names! Kits, and younger cats under 6 moons have 'kit at the end of their names. Apprentices, cats training to be warriors have 'paw at the end... and warriors..." the she-cat broke off thoughtfully.

"What do those... _warriors_ have?" Eagle purred, now very excited and interested in this so-called clan.

"They have... really, anything! 'tail, 'pelt, 'fur, 'claw, 'cloud, 'fang, 'fall, 'wing... you name it!" She purred, tail swooshing back and forth.

Eagle nodded. "Wow... What's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"Skypaw. I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice, about halfway through my training! I'm just..."

"Small." Eagle finished, ear flicking. "That's kinda... sad. You know?" Eagle murmured, and Skypaw nodded.

* * *

Skypaw looked the rogue up and down. She looked strong; stronger than she was in the battle. "What's your name?" She asked the cat, smiling.

"Oh, I'm Eagle. It's nice meeting you, Sky...paw." She murmured. "But it's getting late, and I should really get some rest... I'll meet you right here, uhh.. when the sun's in the middle of the sky." She meowed.

"You mean sun-high? Yeah, I'll be here... you better not be late!" Skypaw meowed. "Or I'll kill you!" Eagle just purred at her, and bounded off. Skypaw watched her leave.

_Maybe Icestar will let her join._

Skypaw headed back to camp, but wouldn't tell anyone about Eagle yet. They would be angry at her for talking to a rogue and not attacking. She sighed.

She would definitely make sure Eagle joined. Regardless of what her clan thought.


	10. Goodbye

**Hello.**

**Okay. I'm going back to that 'quitting the story' crap. I don't have much time on it. Plus I'd like to work on my other 2 stories; one is a new one.**

**I would advertise but I don't wanna bore you.**

**Thing is, I thought it would be fun to continue with new characters. Apparently not. This is it. If you want, I'll tell you how the rest of the story ends... right here:**

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

* * *

_Eagle joins the clan, and has a crush on Wolfcry or whatever his name was. He likes weaselheart, but she's evil and stuff. Eagle shows him Weasel killing a kittypet and Wolfcry hates her and falls in love with Eagleflight. They have kits._

_Skypaw and Eagle become good friends. Skypaw recieves her warrior name but requests for it to become Skywing. Ivyheart dies. Skywing won't forgive Lightfeather._

_She does after a moon, they fall in love again and become mates, and Lightfeather joins SecretClan._

_Ghost/Secretpaw/Secretwing falls in love with Flashfall/star._

_SecretClan gets more warriors, including a Medicine Cat, Rockpool, also a rogue._

_A war between the clans starts and there is tension at a gathering, and then a fight, then Flashfall and Skywing interrupt telling them of SecretClan. They say if you wish for peace join us._

_A lot of cats do._

_SecretClan become an official clan and receives territory_

_Skywing is expecting Lightfeather's kits, he is angry at first for not telling him sooner but then calms down. Is happy with it..._

_SecretClan go to war with ThunderClan and ShadowClan for 'stealing' most of their warriors. Skypaw's own father begins to despise her._

_Icestar dies, and ThunderClan's deputy becomes leader, whatever her name is, and stops the war and makes an alliance with SecretClan_

_ShadowClan decide to stop the fight too, and so yeah._

_Flashstar receives 9 lives_

_Nightfrost, an evil cat joins SecretClan 2 moons later. She seems good at first, but then takes one of Flashstar's lives_

_She is chased out_

_She has a kit she named Nightkit/paw/fang, and he joins SecretClan, fighting everyday to prove his loyalty._

_Skywing's kits are born._

_One is a light tabby like Skywing, a tom, named Icekit after Skywing's father, another looks like Lightfeather, tom, named Fangkit, and the one she-cat is white with black stripes surprisingly, named Cloudkit._

_Icekit dies in the cold. (Leaf-bare at ths time)_

_A prophecy is given to Cloudkit and Fangkit._

_The two of them must save the clan, blahblahblah._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

I might make a new one after that.

How does it look? And sorry I gave up so easily. That's one of my flaws...

Well, have a nice day.

Goodbye.


End file.
